Rambut Itachi
by Hana Elriana
Summary: Itachi ingin mengganti model rambutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Warning : OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rambut Itachi**

Itachi sedang berada di lemari kaca kamarnya, memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri. Rambut yang biasa ia ikat kali ini dibiarkannya tergerai.

"Hm.. Bagusnya gimana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil memegang ujung rambutnya.

Ngieek.. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang anak berambut jabrik masuk sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Kak Itachi ngapain?"

"Eh, Sasuke. Ini nih, kakak mau ganti model rambut. Susah ngurusnya kalau kepanjangan kayak gini. Enaknya dipotong kayak gimana yah? Bingung.."

"Dirapikan aja kan bisa? Lagian kakak cakepan kayak gini."

"Ah kamu. Kakak kan mau kelihatan lebih muda dengan potongan rambut yang lebih fresh!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terserah deh.. Oh iya kak, tadi Kak Kisame datang mengembalikan buku kakak. Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan buku itu ke Itachi.

"Kisame? Oh.., benar juga!" Itachi mengambil HPnya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat kemudian mengirim ke beberapa temannya.

"Sasuke, kakak pergi dulu ya.. Daah!" Setelah mengikat rambutnya kembali dan memakai jubah kebangsaan ganknya, Itachi langsung melesat ke luar rumah.

Di Taman Konoha..

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di sini?" tanya Pein.

"Mm.. Jadi gini, teman-teman. Aku berniat untuk mengganti model rambutku ini. Jadi aku minta pendapat kalian soal enaknya dipotong seperti apa. Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya itu? Kau kan bisa meminta pendapat lewat SMS aja! Capek tau perjalanan Ame-Konoha!"

"Yah.. Mau gimana lagi?"

"Hm.. Gimana kalau dipotong seperti Deddy Corbuzier aja? Tinggal memangkas rambut depanmu, udah deh!" usul Tobi.

"Ogah ah. Ntar aku disuruh main sulap lagi.."

"Kalau kayak orang-orang bule pirang?"

"Haah..kau ingin rambut hitam menawanku ini berubah warna sewarna dengan rambut Deidara?"

"Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa namaku, hm?" semprot Deidara.

"Senpai selalu tempramental.."

"Tobiii!!! Awas kau!!" Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liatnya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Kisame.

"Kalian ini, udah dong! Eh, Itachi. Aku punya usul, dijamin keren deh!"

"Waah.. Kisame emang sahabatku yang paling baik.. Apa? Apa?"

Kisame pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Itachi. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendekatkan pedang Samehadanya ke kepala Itachi.

"Kau siap, Itachi?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya Kisame memotong sadis rambut Itachi dengan pedangnya..

***

Semua perempuan di jalanan menuju perumahan Uchiha saat ini sedang ada di luar rumah masing-masing. Mereka bengong, terpaku melihat pemandangan yang sama. Pemandangan seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan rambut barunya.

_Khukhukhu.. Mereka pasti terpesona denganku.._ batin Itachi PD.

"Aku pulang!" kata Itachi di teras rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Kak Ita..." Sasuke tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia tersihir dengan pemandangan mengejutkan di teras rumahnya itu. Yang diliatin cuma cengar-cengir.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tetap bengong. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya telah terbuka selebar 5 cm! Kalau Naruto dan teman-temannya ada di sana, ia pasti akan langsung malu.

"Sasuke? Hei!" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini..Kak Itachi?"

"Jelaslah? Siapa lagi? Gimana, aku tambah cakep kan dengan potongan rambutku ini?"

"Ugh.. Oh, apakah kau benar-benar kakakku? Kenapa jadi lebih mirip Sandaime Hokage-sama?!?!?!?!"

"Heee?!" Itachi membelalakkan matanya tanda tidak percaya. Ia memang belum melihat penampilan barunya setelah dimake-over Kisame tadi. Cuma, ia percaya aja sama kata-kata Kisame yang menjamin kebagusan rambutnya, juga kata teman-temannya bahwa tidak usah khawatir dengan rambut baru itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

1 detik.. 5 detik.. 10 detik.., dan..

"Waaaaaa!!!"

Tunggu, kenapa Itachi jadi telmi? 10 detik baru mengekspresikan kekagetannya. Ah, mungkin ia terlalu shock hingga menjadi bisu sejenak.

"Kak..?!" Sasuke sehera menyusul kakaknya itu. Di tangannya sudah terdapat tabung oksigen -yang entah darimana dia dapat- buat jaga-jaga kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kakaknya.

"Kak? Kak Itachi?! Kakak kenapa? Stroke? Serangan jantung? Kaak?!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi yang berdiri kaku di depan lemari kaca.

"Sasuke.." bisik Itachi, sangat lirih.

"Ah, syukurlah kakak nggak kenapa-kenapa.. Ada apa, Kak?"

"Sasuke.., hancur.. Hancur sudah reputasi kakak sebagai pria tertampan se-Konoha.."

_Yeah! __Akhirnya! Bisa aku gantikan posisi kakak sebagai orang tertampan!_ batin Sasuke riang. Tapi sebagai adik yang baik dan pengertian, ia segera merubah wajah bahagianya menjadi wajah yang sesedih mungkin, "Sudahlah, Kak. Sabar.. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.."

"Mau gimana lagi, Sas? Aku harus gimana?"

"Hm.." Sasuke berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dan menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian sebuah lampu bohlam kuning menyala di atas kepalanya. "Aha! Kak, aku punya ide. Tunggu ya.."

Sasuke melesat ke luar kamar kakaknya menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana ia mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet beberapa angka. Setelah bunyi _tuut.._ beberapa kali barulah ia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Yosh! Semangat masa muda! Siapa?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Sasuke, Lee.." Sasuke sebenarnya agak malas berbicara dengan anak yang kelewat semangat itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu demi kakaknya.

"Yo, Sasuke! Senang menerima telepon darimu. Ada apa?"

"Lee, kamu punya wig warna hitam?"

"Hm.. Kelihatannya.. Oh, iya. Ada! Ada! Dengan kondisi yang sangat bagus!"

"BENARKAH?!?!?!?" teriak Sasuke ceria. Tapi ia langsung merubah suaranya menjadi kembali dingin seperti biasanya, "Uhm..benarkah?"

"Yap, betul sekali! Kau mau? Akan ku antarkan segera ke rumahmu. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Sebenarnya..wig itu.."

***

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari ini semua?" kata Itachi, yang menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Jelas dong, Kak! Hm..liat ini, aku bawa apa. Eng ing eng!" Sasuke mengeluarkan benda hitam yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, "Taraaa!!! Wig untuk kakak!"

Itachi membelalakkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, entah senang atau sedih. Tapi, kelihatannya ia begitu senang. Buktinya, ia langsung menyambar wig itu dan memasangnya di kepala. Penampilan Itachi berubah menjadi sedia kala karena wig tersebut merupakan wig panjang.

"Sasuke-chan..!" Itachi melesat memeluk adiknya, "Terima kasih! Kau memang adikku yang paling baik! Kalu gini, kakak nggak mau lagi deh potong rambut!"

"Iya, sama-sama kak.. Kakak bisa memakainya selama menunggu rambut asli kakak panjang lagi." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum -walau hatinya merasa jengkel karena akhirnya tidak jadi menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai pria tertampan Konoha-. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata terakhir Lee di telepon tadi..

"_Tapi.."_

"_Tapi apa?"_

"_Sebenarnya..wig itu..wig itu adalah kumpulan bulu ketekku yang aku kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun. __Tapi, tak apa kan?! Dengan sedikit adaptasi dengan kulit kepala, ia akan terlihat seperti rambut biasa.. Yosh!"_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sekarang sedang loncat-loncat kegirangan._ Hah, aku takkan memberitahu rahasia wig itu kepada kakak. Aku nggak mau merusak kebahagiaan kakak. Tapi..hihihi!!! _Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

FIN

*ditsukuyomi Itachi"

Jadi..review???


End file.
